So Far Away, A Chris Benoit & Eddie Guerrero Story
by MikeAwesome82
Summary: Dark.  Songfic.  One-shot.  Song is So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold.  Based on the deaths  and lifes  of Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit.  Everything after the 22nd paragraph are legit quotes.  Rated T for death, murder, suicide, ect.  Please R&R.  RIP.


_**Never feared for anything.**_

_**Never shamed but never free.**_

_**A laugh that healed the broken heart with all that I could.**_

_"Chris, you know that they don't mess around out there, holmes." The soft voice of Eddie Guerrero whispered, clutching to his best friend._

_"Neither do I." The equally quiet voice of Chris Benoit replied._

_"I know it, brother," Eddie said, closing his eyes. Chris' small hands rubbed at Eddie's thin shirt, patting him on the back._

_"I need to go check on Nancy and Daniel, Eddie." The Crippler seperated himself from his best friend and looked into Latino Heat's hazel eyes. "Be careful out there. Kurt's a pretty tough guy."_

_"Maybe so, but he doesn't have the heart that I do." The Mexican star said, pounding his chest. Chris could swear that his friend's eyes flashed a quick shade of red while he spoke the last four words._

_Chris chuckled heartily, agreeing with the champion's statement._

_**Lived the life so endlessly.**_

_**Saw beyond what others see.**_

_**I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could.**_

_"I did it." Chris muttered, a smile etched on his tear stained face while he hugged his best friend close._

_"We did it." Eddie corrected._

_"I love you, Eddie."_

_"I love you too, Chris."_

_Both men's ran quickly down their faces, the falling confetti sticking to Benoit's sweaty torso._

_"Viva la Benoit!" Eddie screamed as he raised the Rabid Wolverine's hand once more in victory._

_**Will you stay?**_

_**Will you stay away forever?**_

_"I love you so much, Pooh-bear." Chris whispered into his small son's ear as he hugged him tightly._

_xXx_

_"Eddie..." Chris said in disbelief._

_"God, please let this moment last for eternity." Eddie prayed as they both clutched their titles while sitting on a bench backstage._

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.**_

_**Place and time always on my mind.**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away.**_

_"Eddie Guerrero... Was my best friend, and I'm sure there's a lot of people that he knew that they would be able to say the same thing about him. He was such... Such a beautiful person. Such a kind hearted person. Um... I couldn't find the right... I couldn't find the words, the words couldn't describe what kind of a human being Eddie truly was.. Um.. I- I'd known Eddie for just about fifteen years and spent a good portion of them fifteen years with him on the road.. Um.. Laughed together, cried together, ya know, fought eachother.. We've-we- we've been up and down each and every mountain, each and every high way.. Um.. Eddie always led by example. He was the one friend that I had that I could go to and pour my heart out to if I was going through something, if I had a personal issue or a personal problem, he was the one guy that I could call an-and talk to an-and know that he would understand and he would.. He would talk me out of it, you know."_

_**Plans of what our features hold**_

_**Foolish lies of growin' old**_

_**It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold.**_

_"Because of-of all the expieriences that-that he'd been through. I-I believe in leading by example and Eddie always led by example through his life, through the obstacle that he went through, an-and-and conquered, and became a better person.. An-and he'd often use that as an example... We-we never-we never left eachother without telling eachother we loved eachother. An-an- I-I truly can say that I love... I love Eddie Guerrero."_

_**A final song, a last request**_

_**A perfect chapter laid to rest**_

_**Now and then I try to find a place in my mind.**_

_"He-he-he's a man that-that... That I can say I love, and I love his family.. And my heart.. And my thoughts and my prayers go out to his wife Vickie, Shaul, Sherilyn, and Kaylie.. I can't imagine the sorrow tha-that they're going through right now, and the emotions tha-that they're feeling.. But I want them to know that my prayers and my thoughts are-are with them.. And Eddie, I know that you're in a better place, and I know that you're looking down on me right now... (incoherent) I love you, and I miss you... (crying hysterically)_

_**Where you can say, **_

_**You can stay awake forever.**_

_"Eddie you made... (still crying) - You made such a great impression on my life and I want to thank you for everything you've ever given me... I want to thank you from my heart and tell you that I love you and I'll never forget you, and we will see eachother again.. (still crying) - I love you, Eddie. (breaks down crying and walks away)"_

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.**_

_**Place and time always on my mind.**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away.**_

_"Good evening. Tonight this arena here in Corpus Christi, Texas, was to have been filled to capacity with enthusiastic WWE fans. Tonight's storyline was to have been the alleged demise of my character, Mr McMahon. However, in reality, WWE Superstar Chris Benoit, his wife Nancy, and their son, Daniel, are dead. Their bodies were discovered this afternoon in their new, suburban, Atlanta home. The authorities are undergoing an investigation. We here in the WWE can only offer our condolences to the extended family of Chris Benoit."_

_**Sleep tight, I'm not afraid.**_

_**The ones that we love are here with me.**_

_**Lay away a place for me**_

_**'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way**_

_**To live eternally.**_

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**_

_**Place and time always on my mind**_

_**And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away.**_

_**I love you**_

_**You were ready**_

_**The pain is strong enough to despise**_

_**But I'll see you**_

_**When He lets me**_

_**Your pain is gone, your hands are tied.**_

_**So far away.**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**So far away**_

_**And I need you to,**_

_**Need you to know...**_

__**Fin**__

**Author's Notes: The song is 'So Far Away' by Avenged Sevenfold. All interviews and quotes from paragraph 22 down are legitimate quotes from Vince McMahon Junior and Chris Benoit. I made this in memory of Mister Benoit, Miss Benoit, Mister Benoit Junior, and Mister Guerrero. Please, no flaming. If the lyrics are wrong, it is not my fault - I simply copied and pasted the lyrics. Of course, I do not own the WWE, Chris Benoit, any of the Benoit's, Eddie Guerrero, or anything in this fic. Well, this isn't quite a fic, is it? Anyway, please review.**


End file.
